Beware the Beds - Part 6
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: A routine haunting in a motel turns sour, when Dean awakes to Sam being swallowed by his bed. Sam is stuck fast, and disappears. Dean frantically searches the entire motel for a trace of Sammy, only to find him in the boarded up basement with two other people and a few corpses. Castiel and Dean manage to get them out, only to be locked in, and have to use the power of gay sex...


Pacing the floor Dean crossed his arms.

"So how the hell are we supposed to get out of this one Cas? I mean," Dean snickered softly. "We're trapped down in the crap hole."

"Well," Cas said with a sigh. "We have to wait for Sam." Leaning his head back against the dampened walls he swallowed dryly. Watching Castiels adams apple bob up and down with a sense of arousal he shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him. Stopping when Castiel turned to him with that, cute, confused look. No. No not cute. Just, uh, creepy. Sitting down and rubbing his face frustrated on how to make a plan. Sitting down here was going to drive him insane. Peering back to the backslider who was current fooling around with hay sticks Dean opened his mouth. Only to have very interesting choice of words come spilling out.

"You have really pretty eyes, Cas." Clamping his mouth shut with his hands quickly he looked away with blush dwindled across his face. What the hell was that?!

"Excuse me?" Cas said with a overly muddled look.

"Uh…nothing. I said nothing." Dean said quickly. Was this ghost playing tricks on him?

Bowing over he stared at the fodder sprawled around the ground.

"So," Dean said slowly thumped his hands together. It was silent and Dean could just feel the gauche in the air, you could cut it with a knife.

"I like your bowlegs." Castiel said unexpectedly.

"Uh, what?" Dean responded with sure incertitude.

"I, Im not sure. I seemed to have said a speck of deep regarding feelings…. Possibly brought on from flirtatious feelings…"

"Uh, okay?" That was weird. But then Cas looked down to his pants. Like when he had a boner from porn. And man did he have a boner. Licking his lips Dean tried not to stare. But something inside him wanted him to grab that stick and…. Wait! No. Dean shook his head heartily. "Come on, man! Put that thing away." Shielding his eyes with his palms, Dean coughed with tension in his throat.

Cas patted it softly and frowned. "It won't ..uh..go away Dean…."

Okay this was bullshit. It must have been Peter playing some kind of trick on the both of them. It was adding up in a quite uncanny way.

"I think Peters doing some mentally sick love making mojo happen."

"And that's all from guessing?" Cas said sarcastically.

Dean shrugged. This Peter kid was pulling his luck. He was not gonna be some horny ghost kids puppet to play sex games with. And there was no way in hell he was going to get it on with Cas. They were just friends. That's it. Just friends. Nothing more. Getting up he knocked on the enclosed cellar.

"Hey, debauchee! Me and my friend here aren't gonna play your sick in the head games. I suggest you let us the hell go and I won't have to kill you!" He thought about his insult and shook his head limply. "Again…."

Peter appeared out of no where and just as Dean had spun around to face him, pushed him up against the way. Pressing his lips to Deans ear, Dean shivered. Those lips felt like compressed popsicle sticks.

"Listen here, Dean. You took your brother away and my play things. So.." Peter stroked Deans short hair with icey hands. "You and Cas here are going to pay the price. I want you to fondle each other. Fell each other." Pulling away Peter had a sick and twisted smile on his face. Dean cringed as Peter proceeded to run his hand over his crotch. This dude was seriously a sick bastard.

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no. Im not gonna be your sex puppet, Peter, You can bite me."

"Oh I'd love to. But Im only helping you. All I did was amp up that feeling you have for sir stares a lot over there. I didn't do anything in reality."

"What?"

"That's right Dean. Your in denial. I see the way you look at him. The jealousy swimming in your eyes. The way you protect him like he's some kind of fragile object."

Staring, Castiel tilted his head, taking a step towards them, with Dean just staring.

"Is….is this true Dean?"

Dean didn't know what to say. Sure he always was protective of Cas and maybe just a bit jealous at times. But he never thought of it that way. The way he looks at Cas when he's not paying attention. The way he kept onto that trench coat. The way he just missed him when he wasn't there.

"I…"

"Dean?"

"I…I do care about you Cas."

Peter let go of Dean and let Castiel walk up to him. How did this turn into a romantic movie scene out of now where. All Dean cared about now was just holding Castiel in his arms. Cas just looked into those green eyes and Dean just stared back into those blue deep orbs.

"Cas, Ill care about you more then you'll ever know."

"Dean.." Cas said with tears dotting his water line.

"No, Cas. I never want you to leave. I never want to see you get hurt. If you did, I, I never would know what to do. Cas.."

There was a pause. They both stared at each other. Not knowing Peter had once again left to observe somewhere else. Castiel got closer to Dean. Grabbing him, they hugged tightly. All their bottled up feelings being thrown out the window. Dean caressed Castiels slightly stubble chin.

"Wait," Castiel said with a quick jerk. "Is this really you saying these things?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course."

Letting Dean hold him again Cas stared up into those viridescent eyes.

"Cas, Ive loved you for so long, it kills me."

Castiel didn't move a muscle. "A…As well as me, Dean."

They softly touched lips. God this felt so right. Dean moved his lips in a bit harder, trying to be tender with his fallen angel. All the time he would try to fill that hole missing in his heart with women, strippers, and panties. What he wanted was staring at him in the face all along. Kissing each other harder Dean ran his hand down Castiels back and to his thighs.

"God, your so beautiful Cas."

Stumbling back they tripped, falling into the silage. Tumbling on top of each other he moaned as Dean kissed his neck and trailed down to his collar bone. Stopping he looked down at Castiels squinting face.

"Are you..uh..sure you want this."

Castiel smiled and grabbed his neck sharply. Letting out a humf, Dean snickered as he brush against his lips.

"Of course I do."

Grinning they collided in another kissing fit before Dean was helping strip off Castiels layers of hobo clothes. Struggling to take of his top over Castiels head, they both laughed and soon tugged it off. Running his hands over Castiels small, muscled stomach, Dean began to lick the skin. Sucking his sweat and sent into his mouth seductively. Groaning Cas arched his back as he felt Dean mouth wrap around his cock.

"OH Dean!" He moaned as Dean began to work his way from his shaft to his glans.

Dean could feel Castiels ass tighten when he swirl his tongue around his dick every so carefully.

"Dea…n. Don't..dont stop." He gasped between breathes.

And before Dean even knew it, he swallowed and Castiel came like a waterfall down his esophagus. Taking it down like a milkshake he sat up and lapped up the rest that dripped from his sweat covered chin.

"Wow, aren't you a gusher." He joked as Cas was panting on the floor, straw stuck to his and Deans sticky body. He knew Cas would be easy to come quickly. Being a virgin and all. 'Well…was' thought Dean. He slipped his shirt over his head.

"Maybe when we get back to the impala, you can do me." Laughing Dean who currently took out his flask and swigged a drink. Putting it away, he waited patiently for Cas who was putting back on his five layer outfit. It didn't take long but once he was done he layed back into the hay, snuggling up to Dean with a sigh.

"I like being with you."

"Yeah, me to Cas. Me two."

Un-looked for the cellar door opened up. Light streamed threw and Sam dangled his head down to peer around.

"Guys, you down here?"

It was pitch black and Sam couldn't see squat. Spotting a pair of figures sitting together in a pill of silage he proceeded to shine the flask light from his pocket towards them.

"Hey, Sam. Mind not shinning that in my eye?" Dean said trying to shield he's face , as well as Castiel, best he could.

"Oh sorry…" But Sam paused. "Wait, are you guys cuddling?"

Slowly inching away from Cas he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh….I can explain."


End file.
